


One By One

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: was "My Life Still Ahead."





	1. John

August 12th, 2022

* * *

 

Former longtime Queen bassist John Deacon passed away late Sunday night. He would’ve been 71 next week.

The news of the ex-rocker’s passing broke late last night, first made known by his sons on Twitter.

> _The heat wave should’ve been the worst part of this weekend. Late Sunday night we lost an amazing person and even better father. We’ll miss you, Dad. I’ll miss you._

Deacon retired from the legendary band in 1997 –after 26 years in the group’s stable lineup— and had since enjoyed a private life at home with his family.

> _Every day I wake up in my childhood room and have to remember that he’s not sitting downstairs with his morning tea. He was an incredible person who loved his family almost as much as we love him, someone his family and the world won’t soon forget._

Other tweets from his sons have been posted since the announcement. These suggest that he was surrounded by his loved ones in his final hours, and that a private funeral service has already taken place. Additionally, although they express appreciation for condolences from the band’s fans, ask that the family be left to “grieve in peace.” The musician is most known as the talent behind “Another One Bites the Dust,” Queen’s best-selling single in the US and one of their all-time most popular tracks.


	2. Roger

December 26th, 2022

* * *

 

Just four months after the death of former bandmate John Deacon, Queen drummer Roger Taylor has died at age 73. After the band's performance at Friday's Christmas Rock fest was cut short due to a medical emergency, Taylor was taken to Royal London Hospital. An inside source claims he died six hours later of heart failure, but his family have declined to confirm a cause of death at this time.

Taylor's family has expressed appreciation for the outpouring of condolences on social media, but have also not been afraid to express their grief and sorrow. Daughter Tiger Lily wrote several paragraphs on her Instagram sharing the pain of losing the "best dad [she] could ever hope for and best man anyone could ever know."

Meanwhile, Queen guitarist Brian May has not addressed the passing of his longtime bandmate, nor has he made any posts to his social media accounts since that night.

In addition to being a staple of Queen from its conception more than 50 years ago, Taylor had various separate projects, including solo work over almost as much time.

Last month marked 31 years since the death of legendary frontman Freddie Mercury. With two more of the lineup gone this year, May will go into the new year as the only surviving member of this extraordinary group.


End file.
